


Peace

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Black Ink!Sans (Blink), Undertale AU, Undertale AU OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Peace

**Thump**

  
**Thump**

  
  
**Thump**

  
**Thump**

  
  
**Woooooo**

  
  
The sound of the wind seemed to be all there was as the figure stopped a moment to listen. Was there some other sound to be heard? The skeleton listened, mismatched eyelights taking in the scenery. Not even the faint glow of sunlight from the surface above could really penetrate this darkness nor even illuminate him even if it really reached him. A smile played along his features and the only light, much to his pleasure, was the darkened glow from his belt. The once iridescent colors barely recognizable now. Each was filled with souls and the thought of this only made him smile just that much more. Here there was no one to disturb him. No more voices to ring out in laughter or cry in despair. No more annoying instruments or music to be had here. Just the simple sound of nature that had taken its course. 

  
  
**Whoosh**

  
  
The soft sound made him glance about. It was nothing. Well, not really nothing, just a pile of dust that had been caught in the breeze. Humans never gave any thought to a pile of dust. Why would they after all? They were beings who stuck around even when they were dead; it took years before their physical bodies would rot and decay, to become the dust that they claimed they came from - in some religions anyway. Dust, however, was a lot different for monsters in that it was what they became the moment they died. Unlike humans, monsters were mostly magic. That was what held up their physical forms and when that magic source, their soul, was destroyed, their physical forms ceased to be anything but the dust that some humans claim was where all life came from.

  
  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust indeed. This was the world he wanted, the world he craved. A world of blissful silence. A satisfied grin crossed the monster's face as he soaked it up. He loved every moment of it. With a soft sigh he reached out as the pleasure disappeared from his features. A portal swirling at his command as he knew he must get back to work. There were so many "noisy" places he had yet to bring peace to after all, but he would come back to this world to replenish himself and remember his purpose... 


End file.
